Fight With Me
by almightyhannah
Summary: This is a soulmate universe where once you find your soulmate, you both are entered into the reaping for the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a soulmate story I had an idea about, let me know what you think!

I do not own any characters or anything in this. I am putting my own spin on this, so everything may not be exactly accurate. Just sit back and try to enjoy the ride. xo

* * *

It was written in the laws over 99 years ago. After the people in District 13 rallied the other districts to rebel, the Capital completely pulverized District 13 in an act of dominance and power. If that wasn't enough of a warning not to step out of line and rebel again, the Capital also established the Hunger Games, but with a sickening twist.

You see, soulmates exist here. It works off a 'love at first sight' system. When one locks eyes with their soulmate for the first time, all they can focus on is them. The two are instantly bound to one another, constantly aware of the other. The intrinsic desires originally bestowed upon us shift to incorporate the other person. Now it is not gravity holding us to the Earth, but it is _them._ To make it even more obvious, the pair of lovers can now feel the other's pain. So if your partner stubs their toe walking in the kitchen, you both feel the pain.

The rest is up to the couple, the universe just tells them who their heart belongs to. Some couples fall into each others arms right away, and others grow to resent their soulmate. It all depends on who they truly are inside. It is rare to have a couple grow to hate one another, seeing as most of the couples pick up a domestic lifestyle full of love very quickly. But, those rare couples full of hatred do exist.

So, the sickening twist that was mentioned. Once you meet your soulmate, you both are entered into the public reaping for your district. Every year, a two pairs of soulmates are sent off to represent the District in that year's Hunger Games. If you win, you are brought back to your District and get to live a life of luxury and love with your other half, also bringing pride to your home. But sadly, most of the soulmates end up whispering their love to one another in their final breath in the arena.

If a pair of soulmates get separated in the arena, and one is killed, the other dies instantly as well. You see, the Capital places trackers in the arms of the tributes before entering the arena, so they always know where each tribute is. But that tracker also can kill the host it is implanted in. Once your partner dies, you die also. Even if the pain of whatever your soulmate just went through isn't enough to kill you, the Capital makes sure the job is finished. You can't have one half of the pair winning the games after all.

The president of Panam, Rhea, is very adamant about the rules of the games. Rumors circulating through the Capital and the districts is she killed her own soulmate. He didn't agree with her on something trivial, and the next day she was crying on stage in front of the country. How she survived the pain of her husband dying is still a mystery. Some see it as a sad love story, but others can see right through the mask she puts on every day. She rules with an iron fist, and without mercy.

Districts 1, 2, and 4 usually win the games every year. They are sent to special training camps once they can walk, and are trained to be ruthless killers. Once they find their soulmate, the two are trained together to become a lethal pair. They are called the careers. The rest of the districts live as close to normal lives as they can, working in whatever their district specializes in. They grow up with the skills they are taught through their work, and most use this to their advantage if they find themselves in the arena.

If one has not found their soulmate by the time they are eighteen, the Capital permits them to leave the district. This is the only time one is allowed to leave, unless of course they are reaped for the games. Once you leave the district, you tour the other districts until you find your soulmate. If you do not find your soulmate during this time, then you are bound to live a life alone. The Capital only allows one leave per lifetime, so not finding your soulmate is a sentence of living the rest of your life working for the Capital with a piece of your heart missing.

It is always harder for soulmates to be separated by district lines. If your soulmate happens to be in a different district, then one has to abandon their life and all they grew up knowing and go live with the other. The have to learn the new customs of the district, new rules, and new love. It is a big price to pay for love, and everyone who ends up leaving is resentful towards the Capital for not being able to have their family and their soulmate. These couples do have a definite advantage in the arena, being able to combine the skills of two districts together to become a deadly pair.

The lucky ones with their soulmate in the same district also have an advantage over others. Not only do they not have to leave their families, but they are able to get a head start on training, and more time with their soulmate. The Games require each pair to be at least twelve years old, so if you meet your soulmate when you're twelve, you could be reaped that year. Its all in the luck of the draw.

The soulmates that end up winning for their district end up becoming mentors for the next batch of tributes. They will continue to mentor until the next pair of winners come along. For the careers, mentors only last a year or two. For all the other districts, mentors can last for a long time.

Kara Danvers was as normal as a girl from District 7 could be. She was always found up in the trees or working in the logging plant. She was almost eighteen, and she hadn't found her soulmate yet. At least, until newly turned eighteen year old Lena Luthor showed up in her town to take a tour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's a little backstory to our favorite ladies. Yes, this is a Kara/Lena fic, so if you don't ship them _don't read!_ Enjoy xx

 **Warning: Minor Swearing.**

* * *

Kara Danvers sat up in her favorite tree, absentmindedly polishing her favorite axe. She just finished working, and instead of going home to Alex's nagging about the training she had been slacking on, she decided to relax in her tree. Alex was one of District 7's victors, her wife Maggie being the other. They won three years ago, and ever since Alex and Maggie have been on Kara's ass to be in tip top shape, and to be a lethal killing machine. Kara went along with it for the sole idea that if fate decided to land her and her soulmate in the arena, Kara was going to make sure it was them who were victorious.

Although, she was almost eighteen, and she hadn't found her soulmate yet. She had a gut feeling it was a girl, and that worried her. Not that the gender bothered her, Rao no. In fact, Kara preferred the company of females over males. She rather enjoyed the softness of girls compared to the harsh lines of guys. Also, facial hair was _so_ not her thing. But, there wasn't many same sex couples that made it alive out of the Games. There was only two victors that did, and that was Alex and Maggie.

Besides worrying about her soulmate and fate's twisted ways, Kara was also worried about the upcoming choice she would have to make. She has made eye contact with every person in District 7, so she knew her soulmate wasn't here. Whenever she met them, she knew she would either have to leave her family behind, or support her soulmate in leaving their own family.

It was one of the rules Kara despised the Capital of making. It was one of the top ones, actually. Her number one thing she despised was the Games. How can you take two lovers and throw them into the arena? Especially when they have just met. They haven't even had time to discover the other's favorite color before they were fighting for their lives. It pissed Kara the hell off. The only comfort that the Games brought was that she wouldn't have to live without her soulmate, that if they were killed, they were killed together. She couldn't stand the idea of finding the person that was made for her only to lose them. _That one rule of them dying as a pair is the only thing President Rhea brought to Panem,_ Kara thought.

Kara knew that she would probably end up leaving and following her soulmate. She was too soft to see others suffer because of her. She would miss her family terribly, but Alex was there to take care of her mother. Maggie was there to take care of Alex. They could survive without her.

Eliza, Kara and Alex's mother, lost her husband during an explosion at the logging plant that he worked at. Kara and Alex were young, and Eliza had to pick up the slack to care for two growing daughters. Now that they were older, the roles had reversed. Alex, Kara, and Maggie took care of Eliza. They all stuck together, and refused to let anything come in between them. They were family, after all. Kara dreaded the day she would have to trade her family for the love of her life. She knew everyone would understand, but it still hurt Kara to think about it. Knowing that everyone could lean on one another and that Eliza would be taken care of was enough to ease Kara's worries for now.

It was this mindset that kept Kara sane. With her birthday rapidly approaching, the tours constantly coming through the district, and it being only a month until the reaping, it was obvious Kara was stressed. She tried to play it off around her sister, but Alex could tell. She tried to help by pushing Kara harder and harder in her training, but that only seemed to make Kara sore and stressed. So, Alex just made sure Kara could lean on Maggie and her if she needed it.

Kara knew there was a slim chance that she would find her soulmate and they would be entered in this year's reaping. But, the little possibility of it happening was enough to set the girl's nerves on edge. If by chance she met her soulmate and fate decided it was them entering the arena, Kara would have less than a month to learn about her soulmate. Then the would be thrown into an arena to fight for their love.

Kara shook off her stressful thoughts, and decided to daydream about her soulmate. Swinging her leg back and forth while absentmindedly running her fingers down the grain of her axe, she wondered what they would look like, if her gut was right that it was a girl, what her voice would sound like...

"Kara? Kara! Hey, Earth to Kara!" Alex yelled, and thumped her fist on the trunk of the tree. Kara, not having heard Alex but feeling the vibrations up the tree trunk of Alex's fist, yelped and grabbed onto the branch below her to steady herself. Glaring down at her sister, Kara raised a brow in a silent question.

"Apparently there's another tour that was scheduled last minute. Get your ass down here, Maggie and I are going with you. But first, you need a shower, I can smell you from down here." Alex said while making a face.

Kara rolled her eyes, and jumped. Landing gracefully next to Alex, she stretched and cracked her back. "I'm only rinsing off. It's not like I'm going to meet my soulmate this close to the reaping. C'mon, I wanna get this over with so we can eat!" Kara said stiffly, and started walking towards the house.

Alex shook her head at her sisters bottomless stomach, and jogged to catch up.

* * *

Lena Luthor grounded her teeth together in annoyance. She hated the idea of having to tour the other districts in order to find her soulmate. The fact that she could see the other districts and how they were run was a plus, but it was rude to be sent on this tour when it was obvious Lena didn't have a soulmate.

The name Luthor was scored in District 3. Her parents were evil, causing the workers that work in their factory to go against their ideals and openly support the Capital. They worked closely with President Rhea, which also drove the district mad. It wasn't a secret that most of the districts, sans district one and two, hated the Capital. Forcing lovers to fight to the death in an arena until one couple stands? Absolutely sickening. Her family's support of the Capital and their Games is what caused the Luthor name to be kicked around in the dirt. The Luthors were the biggest name in the district, and any person who openly talked badly about them always ended up in the arena. This was noticed by the district, and caused even more hatred toward the name.

Lena hated the games. After her brother met his soulmate, was reaped, and murdered in that arena, Lena has loathed the idea. How could the President allow that? Lena lost her best friend and brother to that arena. Her parents hadn't even batted an eye, continuing to show their unwavering support to the President and her sickening Games. Ever since her brother's passing, she distanced herself from the Luthor name and all the affiliations that came with it.

Lena moved out and lived with her roommate Sam, who also happened to be her best friend. Sam was a year younger than her, and was kicked out of her parents house for not supporting the Luthors. The two got along great, and were closer than ever. They worked in the same factory, and were complete science nerds. Many nights they spent sitting up thinking of new scientific advancements to propose to their boss. Together, their knowledge grew, as did their love for the subject. The two often joked that if they were reaped for the Games that they would win due to their wit rather than their brawn.

Lena mentally cursed the universe for making Sam a year younger than she was. It would be nice to be stuck on this tour with her best friend. That way she would have someone to comfort her when she didn't find her nonexistent soulmate. Also, it would be nice for someone to talk to, because everyone on this train knew exactly who she was and did their best to avoid her. They were smart to do so.

She believed she didn't have a soulmate. Why would the universe give someone, let alone a Luthor, a soulmate? If anything, the universe didn't give her one as a punishment for carrying the name she did. It wasn't possible that someone with the name Luthor was able to be given something as pure as love. She resigned herself to this train of thought, and viewed this tour as a way to learn about the other districts and see how they worked. It would only increase her knowledge, and she would have something to tell Sam when she got back.

The way the tour worked is it went backwards from the district you were currently in. So, Lena being in District 3 caused her to start her tour in District 2, and work her way backwards. Lena had just finished touring District 8 and was currently riding the train to District 7.

The only thing she knew about seven was that there was a lot of trees and it was far away from the other districts. It would be late afternoon before she arrived, and it was still morning. Wanting to get some sleep in so she wouldn't fall asleep looking at a bunch of trees, she curled up in her seat and quickly fell asleep to the motion of the train traveling across the countryside.

* * *

The touring system was very flawed in Kara's opinion. Basically, everyone without a soulmate comes to the square while the fresh batch of eighteen year-olds are standing around there. You can mingle and chat, but most of the time everyone walks around making eye contact until they find their soulmate. Its kinda a free-for-all. Not everyone that doesn't have a soulmate even shows up. It's not mandatory. Kara is only here because of her sister, and for the small bit of hope of finding her soulmate.

Kara stood near the edge of the square, leaning against some statue of President Rhea. Maggie and Alex were on one side, Alex's arm slung across Maggie's shoulders while they surveyed the crowd. They both were dressed similar, with sunglasses perched on their nose. They were being pretty obvious in the way they dressed that they were the victors and mentors of this district, but Kara didn't say anything as they left the house.

Kara just glanced over the people standing in the middle, then turned to her sister and sister-in-law. She hadn't seen anyone remotely interesting, and she didn't think her soulmate was here. She'd rather go through training with her sister than stand here and make eye contact with every stranger in this square.

"Can we go now? I showed up. My soulmate obviously isn't here." Kara whined and slouched. Maggie chuckled at Kara.

"You have barely even looked, let alone mingled. Here, I'll walk closer with you Little Danvers." Maggie said and slid her sunglasses on top of her head. She pecked Alex on the lips, then linked her arms with Kara, and drug the blonde toward the group of people.

Kara grumbled and followed Maggie. After walking around for a few minutes, Kara looked at Maggie with annoyance.

"There, I walked around. Whoever they are, they aren't here. Can we go now?" Kara huffed. Maggie sighed and simply nodded, motioning for Kara to lead the way.

Kara smiled happily and wheeled around to walk back to her sister when her eyes made contact with a girl that had been standing behind her.

Suddenly, the whole square was blocked out of Kara's focus. All she could see and hear was this mysterious green eyed woman standing in front of her.

"Shit." They both whispered, while staring at the other in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara knew exactly what she was wearing when she met her soulmate.

She had on a pair of Alex's old hand me down jeans, with holes placed sporadically throughout them due to narrow misses of rouge axes or spur of the moment wrestling matches. She had on a black V-necked shirt, with a little pocket over the left breast. What the pocket was for, Kara had no idea. The shirt felt nice on her, so she wore it. She had on her favorite thin leather shoes that fitted her feet perfectly, ones she could easily climb any tree in front of her in.

Her hair was down, deciding to let it air dry after her shower. Soft waves of blonde cascaded down to the middle of her back. She also had a thin leather strip around her wrist, a bracelet that she had been wearing since her father died. Alex had and was wearing the other half of the bracelet.

Kara also knew exactly what her soulmate was wearing once she made eye contact with her.

The dark haired stranger had on a t-shirt, with a faded logo of some bio-engineering company across the front. She had a pair of dark wash jeans on, and lead to her standing in a pair of dark sandals that contrasted against her pale skin. Her hair was also loose, looking like a curtain of silk draped across the girl's shoulder. By brief observation, Kara could tell that this girl wasn't physically strong. She was pale, and lacked the muscles of hard work. Remembering that Alex said this was District 3's tourists, Kara knew that the girl in front of her was very intellectually advanced.

What really struck Kara about the girl was her eyes. Her eyes were these deep emerald green, and if Kara got closer she could almost see a faint hint of hazel around her pupil. The girl seemed shocked, and Kara could tell she had sad eyes. The girl was glancing her up and down, deeply analyzing her. But Kara could also tell there was a hint of sadness behind the calculated stare. You could tell a lot about someone by their eyes, and what she was getting from the stranger in front of her was that she definitely had some wounds on her soul. That didn't matter to Kara, because Kara had wounds as well. It's what made them human.

Kara felt like they had been staring at one another for a century. She couldn't get enough of the green eyes in front of her. This was her soulmate! The person that was destined to be with her! She felt her heart swelling, and it almost felt like it was leaving her body and taking up residence in the brunette's in front of her. She had realized she had been staring once she distantly heard Maggie say she was going to find Alex.

Shaking her head and realizing she hadn't been breathing, Kara taking a much needed deep breath Kara smiled warmly at the stranger and took a step closer.

"H-hi, uhm, my name is Kara Danvers." Kara stuttered out, her voice obviously abandoning her in this moment. She stuck her hand out eagerly, and awaited the girl's reaction.

Lena gave Kara a small smile, and reached out her hand. "Delighted to meet you. I'm Lena Luthor." Lena stated politely. She and Kara both gasped when their hands made contact, and stood stock still staring at their joined hands.

Lena was the first to react, and gently pulled her hand away. Before Kara could say anything, Alex and Maggie were beside her in an instant, their protective glares taking in the girl in front of them. Kara was just about to tell them off for being intimidating, but Lena had beat her to the punch.

"Alex Danvers-Sawyer, and Maggie Danvers-Sawyer. Victors of the 96th Games. It's an absolute honor to meet the both of you!" Lena said excitedly, and eagerly shook the victors hands.

Maggie snorted, and couldn't contain her sarcastic comment. "Wow, you were more excited to meet us then little Danvers here."

Kara elbowed Maggie harshly, and Alex chuckled at her soulmate's dig.

"Not to be a debbie downer, but I was ninety-eight percent sure I didn't have a soulmate. I'm in a bit of shock, and it's not helping that much that I just met two famous victors." Lena rambled out in an indifferent tone.

Knowing that they had at least thirty minutes before they would have to go to the mayor's office to report the soulmate finding, Kara wanted to talk and get to know Lena alone. She definitely wanted to get Alex away from Lena before her sister started her interrogation. Kara stepped towards her, and smiled. "Ignore them. Wanna go for a walk?" Kara asked hopefully, and offered her arm out to Lena.

Lena nodded and placed her hand in the crook of Kara's arm and followed her.

* * *

Kara leaded them away from the bustling crowd, and to a bench overlooking the square. It was shaded by a few trees, and Kara found a bit of comfort when she was near the looming maple trees.

"So, welcome to District 7!" Kara said sarcastically, and gestured to the many trees surrounding the square and spread out down the streets. She sat back on the bench, and angled her body towards the brunette. She didn't know what to say, so she waited for a cue from the other girl.

Lena looked around in awe. District 3 had little to no trees or forests, instead the tall factories and skyscrapers were her forest. Obviously she had seen them before, seeing as she studied Biology all throughout school. It was just so different to see them all together and almost honored. Trees were seen as honored members of the society, every tree cut down was replaced by a sapling. It made Lena have a bit more hope in the world, knowing that nature exists and is honored in other places, unlike her home.

Lena sat back on the bench, and crossed her legs. She turned to look at the girl sitting next to her, and seeing Kara was already looking at her. Lena looked down and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So I'm assuming we should discuss what arrangements need to be made with this situation." Lena said briskly, snapping into her professional mode. She was waiting for someone to jump out and say 'SIKE! You really think someone like you has a soulmate?' She tried her best to believe that the girl next to her was destined to be with her, but she knew once Kara found out who she was she would run away. Almost everyone does. How could the soulmate bond have any power over the evil associated with her last name?

"Actually I'd like to get to know you first, if that's okay?" Kara asked gently. Kara was a tad put off that Lena snapped right to her professional mode, and while it does have to be discussed, Kara just wants to get to know the brunette before they start talking about the rest of their life.

Lena froze for a second, and turned to look at the other girl. "What would you like to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Lena barked out a laugh. "Really?" She asked sarcastically, getting off the bench. She turned around, arms crossed in front of her. "You find out you are soulmates with a Luthor and you ask what my favorite color is?"

Kara stared at the girl with a quizzical expression. Crossing her legs on the bench, she asked Lena, "What does your last name have to do with anything?"

Lena stared at Kara in disbelief. "You have never heard about the Luthors? The notorious CEO's of a business empire that works closely with President Rhea? That supports her and her sick decisions?" Lena asked.

Kara frowned at the mention of a family supporting Rhea. Whoever supports a system of killing lovers every year is sickening. Kara thought for a minute, then said, "Well, do you share the same views as your family and President Rhea?"

"Absolutely not." Lena said before Kara had finished her statement. Lena would be damned if anyone thought she did.

"Then, yes I'd like to know your favorite color." Kara stated simply, and patted the bench next to her, hoping Lena would come and sit back down with her.

Lena raised an eyebrow, and hesitantly sat back down next to Kara. "Y-You, You're not disappointed that you're s-soulmates with a Luthor?" Lena asked in a small voice, and Kara could hear the insecurity and sadness in the girls tone.

Kara reached for Lena's hands, and held her smooth hands in her own rough ones. "Lena, I believe everyone should be judged on their own merits. Not what their family has done or is currently doing, but what themselves are doing and what they believe in." Kara said softly, and brushed away the stray tear that escaped Lena's eye.

Lena nodded and gave Kara a small smile. "Blue." Lena said. Her favorite color had been grey, seeing as this was the color of all the factories in District 3. It was a comforting color, not harsh on the eyes. But once she met Kara, stared into her beautiful blue eyes, Lena knew she would forever hold that color close to her heart, even if her soulmate rejected her.

Kara nodded, as if Lena gave her the right answer. "Good color, it's a solid color." Kara said, and gave Lena a beaming smile.

Lena laughed at the dorkiness that was Kara, and linked her fingers with one of Kara's hands. "And what may I ask is your favorite color?"

Kara glanced down at their hands, and a blush took over her neck and face. "Green. Definitely."

* * *

The two had asked simple questions to one another, until they realized they had been running out of time.

"So, now we probably should talk about what our plan is..." Kara said shortly, knowing that she might have to go pack her things and say goodbye to her sister.

"I'll move here, if you'd like." Lena stated simply. Kara wasn't expecting this, and whipped her head around to look at Lena. "Really?" She asked with surprise in her face. Kara would have bet her axe that she would be moving to wherever district her soulmate was from. She wasn't expecting Lena to willingly move here so easily.

Lena nodded. "I moved away from my parents when I was sixteen. The only person I would really be leaving is my roommate, Sam, but we can write to each other. Whereas if you moved, you'd be away from your forest, your sister, and any other family you have." Lena stated simply, as if she was answering a question. It was a done deal in Lena's mind. She wanted to get away from her district. She had already learned everything they could have taught her, and her name was scorned upon. She also knew she would be coming here once she saw how protective her sister and sister-in-law were over Kara, and how Kara seemed to visibly relax once they were near the treeline. Lena couldn't tear Kara away from this, she refused to.

Kara squeezed Lena's hand. "Don't do this because you have to. I have no problem going with you to District 3. If that-" Kara was cut off by the intense look Lena gave her.

"Kara, please. I need to get out of that district. Everyone hates me because of my last name. I want to come here. I want to be where you are most happy. You wouldn't be happy in District 3. I'm not happy there. I want to be here, with _you._ " Lena smiled at her soulmate, and laughed when she saw happy tears streaming out of Kara's eyes.

Kara stood up, and pulled Lena up with her. "Is it okay if I hug you now?" Kara asked through her tears, and all but tackled Lena when the brunette nodded.

Kara tried not to gasp at how her and Lena seemed to fit together. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lena, and sighed happily into their embrace. Her heart felt like it was about to take flight out of her chest. She felt like she was coming home.

Lena returned Kara's hug a bit hesitantly, but relaxed when she felt the strong arms wrap tightly around her. Lena nuzzled her nose into the nape of Kara's neck, and inhaled deeply. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes, and she couldn't pinpoint the reason why.

Both girls enjoyed their tight embrace until they heard the faint announcement about any new soulmates needing to be reported. The girls felt like they were finally home, but little did they know about the plans that fate had in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : _I'm updating this on mobile, so any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!_

Kara and Lena walked into the tall building overlooking the square. Alex and Maggie were standing in the foyer, it being customary to have the mentors congratulate any new pairs that come to register themselves as a bonded couple. Although it was customary, Alex and Maggie took pride in their positions. And they do love to embarrass Little Danvers.

Alex stood with her arm slung around Maggie's shoulders, and Maggie had her arm around Alex, her hand tucked into Alex's back pocket. They both wore matching smirks at the blush that Kara sported across her face upon walking in and seeing the pair.

"So... Lena..." Alex started, and Kara quickly leveled a glare with her sister.

"Alex. I swear if you start your interrogation I will break Gerd!" Kara threatened childishly, not wanting Alex to scare Lena away.

Gerd, short for Gertrude, was Alex's prized possession. It was the axe she carried and won her games with. She refused to let go of Maggie or the axe after they had been announced the victors of their games, so the game makers allowed her to keep it. Why bother fighting a deranged, dehydrated, pissed off lumberjack and her soulmate over something that will end up getting destroyed anyway?

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara. "You take that back right now Kara Zor-El Danvers!" Alex said with an even tone, her cold stare unwavering from Kara. That's right. She brought out the full name. She meant business.

Kara snaked her arm around Lena's waist while continuing to glare at Alex. Maggie rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Alex's face, making her blink.

"Babe! Really? I was totally going to win this time!" Alex huffed at her wife, sending her a pout.

Maggie smirked and looked over to a triumphant Kara and confused Lena.

"They sound threatening and look terrifying, but they always end up having a stare down until someone caves. It's better to stop it before one of them wins and starts gloating." Maggie explained to Lena, seeing the confusion melt off her features and turn into a look of disbelief.

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at Kara. Kara's blush returned, and she proceeded to pull Lena through the double doors leading to the Mayor's office.

"Ah. Miss Danvers, finally found someone, eh? About time, you need someone to get your sisters off your ass!" Mayor J'onn said with a hearty chuckle.

Kara turned bright red, and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Of course J'onn was going to give her a hard time. He was like her father, after all.

"Ah... yeah... well technically she found me haha.." Kara said, and shot an awkward smile to Lena.

J'onn stood up and walked around the table and pulled Lena into a tight hug.

"Kara is a special one. I'm glad you both found each other. She needs someone to pull her head out of the trees." He whispered in her ear, then pulled back and gave Lena a warm smile.

He walked over to Kara and wrapped her in a big hug, and Lena couldn't help but smile at the giggle Kara let out when J'onn picked her up and spun her around. Lena knew she made the right decision to stay here in District 7. She would never forgive herself if she forced Kara to move away from the only family she has ever known.

Lena couldn't help the small drop of hope that these people would see her as family one day too.

Walking back over toward his desk, J'onn suddenly took a more serious attitude. He handed over the papers to be signed by the pair, and sat quietly at his desk.

Upon finishing signing everything, Kara eyed J'onn warily.

"J'onn? Why are you quiet? You're supposed to joke around and tell embarrassing stories, but it's not like I'm complaining that you aren't..." Kara rambled, not liking the silence in the room.

It wasn't weird that they were the only pair that found each other today. Most smaller districts only have a pair every other tour, if they are lucky. Hence why the rules of the games are any bonded pair can be chosen, as long as they aren't too old. One game had a few geriatric couples that ended up dying a gruesome death, and it didn't fare well with the ratings. The bigger districts will sometimes have five to ten pairs found a tour. It all depended on fate in the end.

J'onn looked at Kara and Lena with a serious look. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but he couldn't defy the Capital.

"What are the living arrangements?" He asked shortly. He was hoping Kara wasn't going to District 3. It would absolutely ruin Alex and their mother Eliza. He didn't know if Lena had any family, but he sure did hope the girl became a member of the family here. Kara would be miserable in District 3.

Lena decided it was time to speak up. "I am moving here to District 7." She stated with her business voice, measuring the seriousness of the conversation about to come. She knew the look J'onn was sporting wasn't good news, and she wanted to hear what he had to say.

J'onn looked at Lena, and in her opinion he had the decency to look half sorry for what he was about to say next.

"Orders just came from the Capital. You will not return to District 3 to collect the remainder of your things or say goodbye to your friends or family. What you have is what you take into your new life with your soulmate. Do you understand?" J'onn said without a waiver of emotion in his voice.

Kara gasped, and immediately started to argue. J'onn stopped her immediately with a stern glare and a shake of his head.

Lena just sat and stared at the desk. It wasn't that she was sad she wouldn't be going back to the hell of District 3, where her name signed her death warrant. She was just disappointed she wouldn't be able to talk to her roommate Sam again, instead abandoning her to have to pay rent by herself. She didn't deserve that.

Lena decided that she would send a letter to Sam explaining everything, and apologizing profusely. She has to understand, right? She cannot change the Capitals rules. And Sam would be happy at the fact that Lena found her soulmate. She was always the one trying to convince her she had one anyways.

Lena looked up at J'onn, then glanced at Kara. Seeing the girls worried expression, Lena forced a smile.

"It's okay. This is my home now."

KLKLKLKLKL

"M-Miss Luthor? H-h-here's the n-new soulmate l-list for t-today." Siobhan said, and awkwardly placed the paper on Lillian Luthor's desk before stepping back hurriedly. She swore the woman facing away from her was Medusa, and she didn't want to get too close.

"Ugh Siobhan stop the stuttering and scared act. Get over yourself. You need to be professional and assert yourself, you understand? This is the last time I will tell you that. That will be all." Lillian said curtly. She waited for the sound of her assistant sprinting out of her office and the door closing to resonate through the room before she turned around to her desk.

Picking up the paper, she briefly skimmed the names. She liked to be in the know on the new list of soulmates, so she'd be able to look good when questioned about the new tributes.

 _Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers. District 7._

Lillian barked out a cold laugh. First, her daughter is mated to a girl, and chose to live in a different district? Her brain has no match for the brawn present in District 7.

She always knew she was right in loving Lex more. He had so much more potential, and wasn't easily swayed by his heart. No, his heart was as cold and calloused as her own. He always thought three steps ahead of anyone else, and never lost. He is her own most prized possession.

Sure, Lena had the brains and could easily outsmart anyone in District 3. That is the way she was raised. But Lena also wore her heart on her sleeve, and cared for people. It was one thing that Lillian detested about the girl. She always tried to tell her that if she didn't look out for herself first she would get hurt. Lillian guessed the lesson never registered in Lena's head.

Lillian stood up, and picked up her cell. Dialing the number that's her number one speed dial, she smiled when she heard the other voice on the line. It was time to make sure Lena understood her teachings.

"President Rhea. I have a request for this year's games."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Swearing and gore. It's a hunger games fic, what do you expect?**

Hope you enjoy. xx

* * *

Lena awoke to a cold bed. Turning over, she saw Kara's side empty, with a little note sitting on the pillow.

 _Out back training with Alex and Maggie. Help yourself to breakfast._

 _xo- Kara_

Lena smiled and placed the note back on Kara's pillow, before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Yesterday had been a whirlwind, and so much activity. Lena could barely keep up with it all.

Once they got done in the mayor's office, Kara and Alex had helped (More like they took it all and let Lena and Maggie trail behind them) carry Lena's bags back to the Danvers' house. While the sisters were ahead of them carrying all the things Lena owns, which isn't that much, Maggie filled her in on what life was like here.

"So, I also live with the Danvers. I originally came from District 12. It was a blessing to meet Alex, if I'm being honest. District 12 is a dump, and you had to fight tooth and nail just to get something to eat. I was a rack of bones, and I counted down the days to going on tour because they fed us. When I went on tour, and made eye contact with Alex, my whole life had changed. I decided to move here because once my parents found out my soulmate was a lady, they cut all ties with me, and I ended up coming here with no more than the clothes on my back." Maggie rambled. Lena went to say something, but Maggie waved her hand in dismissal.

"Save it, I have heard it all. Honestly, my life is so much better now. I mean, I could have gone without the torture of the arena but eh, you win some you lose some. But its us four and Eliza. Eliza is Alex and Kara's mom. Shes a sweetheart, a million times better than my mother ever was. You will fit right in, Little Luthor," Maggie said, slinging an arm around Lena. "I have no doubt."

Lena smiled, and leaned into Maggie's embrace. She felt like she was home already, but she didn't want to do anything to blow it. These people didn't have to take Lena in, and they could just as easily kick her to the curb. She wanted everyone to like her, so she swore to herself that she had to be perfect all the time. If she had learned anything from her family, its that perfection gets people to like you.

Up ahead, Kara had tilted her head back and let out a loud laugh at something Alex must have said. After composing herself, she turned to glance back at Lena, and gave her such a bright smile, Lena couldn't help but reciprocate it with a blush.

Lena must have done something good in her past life to be soulmates with someone like Kara Danvers. The girl was a literal ray of sunshine. Lena had only known her for a few hours, and she was already getting butterflies every time the blonde even glanced her way. Lena knows that part of that is the mutual attraction that soulmates share, but she didn't think it would be so strong _so early_. But a part of Lena sent up red flags every time her thoughts drifted to thinking about how someone like her gets mated to someone like Kara. The universe just isn't that nice. She was bound to receive her fare share of bad luck in the future, and Lena desperately hoped it wasn't in the form of her and Kara being tributes in the Games.

Once they arrived at the house, the sisters took Lena's stuff upstairs while Lena went to meet Eliza. The woman immediately wrapped Lena up into a hug, and told her she was home now. Lena couldn't help the tears that had started pooling up in her eyes. Her heart had almost busted with compassion when Kara bounced up next to her, and said "Isn't she amazing, mom?"

Lena smiled as she thought back to that last night. After they had finished a big celebratory meal, Kara took her on a walk through the woods. She pointed out her favorite tree, and quizzed Lena on the species of various trees around the house. Lena could see how impressed Kara was at her ability to keep up with her about nature. She was glad she was able to participate in something Kara enjoyed.

Lena almost cried _again_ when Kara asked her if she could hold her hand. Nobody had ever been so kind and genuine toward her. The simple idea that Kara had asked to hold her hand made her heart stutter. She couldn't help but feel warm when Kara's warm calloused hand slipped into her own.

That night, Kara profusely apologized for the fact that she only had a queen sized bed. "I promise we can go bed shopping tomorr-"

Lena cut her off. "Kara. Up until a few hours ago, I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. If you don't mind, I'd like to be as close as I can to you." Lena stated bluntly, and smiled at the blush that raced up Kara's neck. She fell asleep to Kara's strong arms wrapped around her, and her cold nose pressed to the back of Lena's neck.

Smiling at the memories of last night, Lena got up out of bed. She grabbed and wrapped her sweater around her, and heard the distinct sound of sparring going on outside the house. Stepping up to the window, her thoughts were confirmed at the sight she saw in the grass.

Kara was standing in the middle as Alex and Maggie circled her. She had on a sports bra and shorts, with an axe dangling out of her hand. She was covered in a layer of sweat, so obviously the trio had been doing this awhile. Alex also adorned an axe, while Maggie had nothing, opting to crack her knuckles and go bare-handed. Kara stood perfectly still, and looked alert. Her weight was up on the balls of her feet, and her eyes were closed.

Next thing Lena knew Alex had went in from behind, using her axe to attempt to sweep Kara off her feet. At the same time, Maggie came right in front, trying to nail a punch to Kara's chest.

Lena gasped, hand flying to her mouth. How could those two come after her that aggressively? Heat flared in her vision before she saw what happened next.

Lena's worried thoughts were interrupted when Kara's eyes snapped open, she whipped around and jumped, missing Alex's axe and using her shoulders as a launch pad as she pushed off and back flipped over top of Maggie. Alex stumbled back at Kara's push, and Maggie had to catch her balance from her swing not making contact and almost toppling over Alex. Kara landed and turned around, standing on the balls of her feet waiting for another attack.

Lena squinted her eyes, analyzing Kara's style of fighting. She knew Alex and Maggie always were offensive, that is how they won their games. They didn't sit around and wait for opponents to come to them, they went to their opponents. The element of surprise and their ability to work together so closely is what got them the victory. They slowly picked off pair by pair until the finale, when they went into an hour of hand to hand combat with another skilled soulmate pair from the same district as them. Maggie finally got the dig on the one she was fighting, killing them both quick. It was gory and rough, and everyone had no doubt that Alex and Maggie would have PTSD from that hour for the rest of their lives.

Obviously, Kara was very different from her sister and sister-in-law. Kara was defensive, and used as little energy as possible. She'd rather use herself and her brain to get out of situations, rather than come in axe blazing and someone leaving with a new hole in their body. Her fighting almost looked like she was dancing, and Lena realized she was trying to maneuver a certain way to get the other two to accidentally take down one another. Lena smiled. It was so Kara to not want to hurt anybody.

Deciding to stop creeping, Lena went downstairs. There was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her. She grabbed a muffin and the cup and went and sat on the porch, unknowingly realizing Eliza was there too.

"Hi Ms. Danvers." Lena said with a smile before sitting next to the woman. Eliza gave Lena a stern look.

"Lena, please. Call me Eliza." She said with a smile. Lena nodded sheepishly, and took a sip of her coffee. She watched the trio from the porch, breaking off pieces of her muffin while Kara danced out of the sister's hands and axe.

Eliza sighed. "This family has such bad luck. Alex is convinced her baby sister will end up in that arena, that's why she trains Kara so hard. I don't blame her, I would rather see Kara be able to defend herself rather than lose her to the games. It still makes me worry that one of them will slip and hurt each other." Eliza thought out loud.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Lena mused, and sipped her coffee. "I wish my brother cared enough about me to help me like Alex does Kara." Eliza smiled sadly at her before shouting caught their attention.

"Kara, you can't always be on the defensive. You'll end up fighting for hours, we have been over this a billion times. Now actually fight us!" Alex yelled, getting angry.

Kara angrily threw her axe down, and went toe to toe with her sister. "No Alex, if I end up in that arena I refuse to kill someone! I'd rather stay away from the edge of the axe than plunge it into someone's skull! Lord knows how disgusted you were with yourself when you buried your axe to the hilt into that one tribute!" Kara growled back to her sister.

Maggie backed up, turned around and walked back over to the porch, sitting next to Lena. wiping the sweat off her brow, she greeted the two. "This is gonna be good." Maggie snickered. "My money is on Kara."

Eliza agreed. "Me too."

Lena looked between the two. "Am I missing something here?" She asked worriedly.

Maggie just snorted. "Just watch your girl. She's about to kick my girl's ass. Alex is too bullheaded when she's angry."

Lena looked back just in time to see Alex throw her axe down right before blocking the punch Kara threw her way. Kara spun out of the way of the kick Alex aimed for her head, and suddenly they were _actually_ _fighting._

They moved so fast Lena could barely keep up. She would see Alex's head snap back when Kara landed a punch, and she would see Kara grimace in pain when a kick landed in her side. Sparring was sent out the window a long time ago, they both were fighting like they were in the Games.

Lena couldn't help her amazement as she saw Kara duck and weave around Alex's advancements, only to return with her own. Suddenly, Kara had Alex by the shoulders and flipped her over, Alex landing on her back with Kara holding her down.

She angrily got up, and pushed the hair out of her face. "See Alex? I know how to fucking fight. Can we get back to sparring now?" Kara asked exasperatedly.

Alex rolled her eyes, and agreed. Kara reached down to help her up, and Alex grabbed her hand. Suddenly, they both were on the ground, and Lena heard Alex grumble out that now they were even. The two got up walked over to the porch, their fight forgotten about. They were giggling and making fun of the faces they had made while fighting when they got back to the porch.

Lena looked between the two. "I'm confused." She stated plainly. Everyone laughed.

Alex piped up. "We always fight better when we are pissed off." She stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kara giggled and walked around the railing to get to Lena. Lena stood up, and her hands immediately went to the bruise forming under the blonde's eye. Kara's hands went to Lena's hips, wrapping the girl up in her arms.

"Are you alright? Wait here, let me get you some ice." Lena said. She stepped out of Kara's embrace and pointed at Alex and Maggie while shooting a glare. "No more for today."

Alex went to argue but Maggie gave her a solid "Yes ma'am" before dragging Alex into the house behind Lena. Kara looked at Eliza.

"What just happened?"

"Lena just won my respect, that's what happened." Eliza said, and smiled when Kara giggled.


End file.
